Known caps for closing a container are constituted by a ring nut, generally screwed on the neck of the container, bearing a dispenser that is placed in fluid communication with the interior of the container.
To prevent accidental dispensing of the fluid contained in the container, the dispenser is usually covered, and hence made inaccessible, by a covering element coupled to the ring nut.
The coupling between covering element and ring nut is such as to assure that the removal of the closing element can be effected only by performing a predetermined sequence of operations, e.g. rotations and/or pressures, on the covering element, as described for example in the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,043.
In this way, only a user who really wants to dispense the fluid contained in the container is able to remove the covering element, preventing the fluid from being spilled accidentally.
However, said closing caps of the prior art doe not prevent the ring nut from being unscrewed, e.g. accidentally by a child, from the neck of the container allowing direct access to its content.
Other closing caps are known that provide for fastening the ring nut to the neck of the container in nearly irremovable fashion, avoiding the aforementioned drawback.
Said fastening of the ring nut to the container neck is achieved providing a plurality of shoulders and undercuts which in fact set the ring nut to the container neck.
However, this second type of closing caps of the prior art requires particular sequences for mounting the ring nut on the container neck, which need automatic coupling systems that are highly complex and delicate.
Moreover, in this case, it is necessary to provide containers having particular neck conformations that necessarily increase production costs.
Additionally, it should be noted that the closing caps briefly described above can still be accidentally removed from the container if, for example, a child tries to force the coupling between ring nut and container neck.